Ceph Warrior
The Warrior is the largest military vehicle used by the Ceph. It is encountered in Crysis and Crysis Warhead during "Reckoning" after the Blue Hunter is destroyed. Description The Ceph Warrior is a large alien ship with two large massive objects attached to its hull that make it look like some kind of animal. The Warrior has two heads, the first one is the MOAR turret, while the second one appears to be its chin. The Warrior has four "legs", which are relatively small, the first two are mounted with a MOAC turret on each one, the rear extend beyond its hull, giving a running four-leg animal pose. Warrior size is about 130 to 140 meters long, 150 to 165 meters wide, and 50 to 65 meters tall from measuring in Sandbox 2 Editor, but its mass is never properly given. From the final cutscene of Reckoning, its mass can be roughly measured, as it can break USS Constitution in half. It is armed with 6 MOAC automatic turrets, four on the front while the others are mounted on each foreleg. One MOAR turret on the upper part of the hull. It's biggest weapons are two massive Singularity Cannons on each "arm" or "wing". The other weapons are yet to be shown. One speculation can possibly be a hidden weapon in the final cutscene from All the Fury, where it opens the hatch when it is facing Colonel Lee, and causes an explosion afterward. But it can be a tractor beam or the device that created the aurora to spawn Red Hunter. However the hatch strongly resembles the bottom of an UFO. Story Alien Warrior is first heard in Core, where its roars shake the entire mountain. It appears again in Paradise Lost where it flies over Prophet and Nomad, then exits off the sphere. Prophet says something at this point, referring to the alien as they are coming. Warrior appears for a brief moment in Ascension, as it submerges, and dives away presumably toward US carriers. Its last appearance is in Reckoning, where it has been finally destroyed by Nomad with help from Helena and Psycho. In Crysis Warhead, the Warrior is only seen in All the Fury. It comes with a large forces of Aliens to capture the Container, it then spawns the Red Hunter to take care of any enemy below. It finally comes back again after Psycho has knocked Colonel Lee out from his VTOL, and the Colonel is most likely killed by the Warrior. Capabilities Warrior is one of the most capable vehicles in this game. It is capable of: * Activating shields, which reduce incoming damage and disrupt being locked on. * Spawning large units. From Warhead, Warrior is seen spawning the Red Hunter from a glowing aurora. * Strong armor. Warrior can ram through many objects, even destroyer and carrier are easily pushed aside by Warrior. * Carrying units. Warrior can carry Troopers and Scouts inside, like Aircraft Carrier or Troopship. Trivia * The Warrior had two previous designs. The first one resembles an aircraft with internal compartment. It was later changed to a massive, 10-leg vehicle with a very large "body", and two unbalanced arms. These designs were finally replaced with bird/dog like alien ship, although the previous designs can still be found in game files. Even when the player opens the warrior from the archetype entity you se the 10 -leg -vehicle with a transparent body. * The Warrior has a very strange habit of ramming. It is seen ramming three times: The first time it rams, it sinks a destroyer. The second time, its "chin" rams through a small portion of port side of USS Constitution after its main weapons are disabled. The third time is in Crysis Warhead; it rams a Korean plane attempting to fly away after spawning the Red Hunter. * After Nomad returns from the reactor and meets with the Chief Engineer for the last time, the Warrior is heard scraping the side of the carrier, that also made a part in the interior explode, killing two Marines. * The Warrior is the third largest vehicle seen in Crysis, the first being the Alienship, and the second being the aircraft carriers. * Given that an Alpha Ceph had not yet been created as of the events of Lingshan the Warrior likely acted as a pre- mature Hivemind for the Ceph leading their assault against the US Fleet and acting as a commander unit for the Ceph Mothership. Category:Aliens Category:Vehicles Category:Crysis Warhead Enemies Category:Crysis Enemies Category:Ceph Units Category:Ceph